Not again
by lyaser53
Summary: Harry dies for the ninth time-this is his last chance to get it right!
1. Chapter 1

_**Not again!**_

Harry stood before Voldemort in the forbidden forest, no wand in his hand. He stood proud as he looked into the eyes of evil. His last thoughts were of Hermione...the look in her eyes as he told her he was going to give himself up. What was that look.

Voldemort looked at Harry and smiled, "The boy who lived...come to die" "AVADA KADAVRA"

Harry felt no more...He was surrounded by white light all his pain was gone. He was standing alone naked, he had no glasses but he could see. He felt he needed clothes...the appeared beside him. He quickly dressed and began walking. He had no idea where he was going he just walked.

As he walked things around him began to change. The infinite Light became a long hallway. No doors to be seen. The floors were polished marble with golden veins running through them. The walls were the same.

There was no sound at all, not even the sound of his feet slapping the floor. He finally saw a woman walking toward him. She wasn't old but not really young. She had a scowl on her face that would rival professor Snape. "AGAIN, You just have to make my life a misery! YOU CAN"T ATAY ALIVE! NINE TIMES..NINE TIMES! Are you trying to get me fired. Real Simple Check the Black Library Find the spell Hit the Bastard and send him here. NO You have to listen to that crazy Old Coot Albus, you weaken that bastard so he can come in a save the day after your dead."

Harry is shocked. "What? Dumbledore was always on my side...took care of me"

The woman looked Harry straight in the eye. "OH really!" The indignation on her face was unreal. "He placed you with those magic haters, Knowing the life you led. Your Godfather, He cast the fiedilius charm He Knew Wormtail was the secret keeper. He kept Sirius In that prison for twelve years and knew he was innocent. He was head of the Wizengomot He could have gotten Sirius a trial at any time. Did he tell you that you needed training...first year you asked him for answers, He knew it all and left it to you. Did he look for the Horcruxes or leave it to you?

He placed you in life threating situations. Think first year getting the stone...Three first years get past the traps...and Voldemort couldn't. Second year he didn't know a giant snake is running loose in the school, when all the portraits and ghosts report to him. Third year allowing dementors at the school. Don't even start on your forth year. Moody was his friend and he never noticed. And you, You choose the best of friends. Of the NINE TIMES YOU DIED RONALD CAUSED FOUR OF THEM. Cosed the door on you and that Cerberus, with the stupid snake after you saved his sister dropped you as Fawkes got you out there. Held your firebolt in forth year and the dragon roasted you. The horcruxe hunt...Avada Kedavrad you in the back in a fit of jealousy instead of leaving. He had run out of love potions for you and that Granger girl to keep you apart. Yes the Granger girl Is your Soul mate. Albus and Mrs Weasley Were doping you both. You were getting one keyed to her daughter, the Granger girl was getting one keyed to Ron. Did you ever claim your heritage...NO!"

Harry was Dumbfounded..His mentor...his best friend...HERMIONE.

"How can all this be?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm your death angel,

You were supposed to kill that bastard...Marry your soul mate...Have four children and not be here until you are 186 years old. Now we are sending you back one last time...the only thing is you are getting all your memory's to go with you...you can't tell anyone what you know. Now I'm giving you a gift or two First Perfect Oculemency, Second Wandless magic. Now we have to get you back.

Oh Check with the goblins right away and have your parents will read...and get them to let you see their healers."

She waved her hand for Harry to follow. They reached a door that said do not enter. She opened it and pushed Harry through.

Harry awoke in his bed in Griffindor tower. The first thing he noticed was he could see. Ron was snoring as usual. He looked down at himself trying to figure out exactly when he was. It wasn't first year, He went and looked out the window it was spring time.

Then he saw it..the Drumstrang ship was docked on the Black lake. Oh Shit...the third task...Its today!

Ok lets see Cedric is not dieing this time.

Harry went down for breakfast, Knowing the Weasleys were waiting for him. Before he got there he called for a friend. "Dobby!"

The little elf appeared right in front of him. " What can Dobby be's doing for the Great Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled at his little friend. "Dobby, would you like to be my personal elf?" Dobby was bouncing with a smile that seemed ready to break his little face and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Dobby be the happiest elf in the world beings you'se elf!" Ok Dobby 2 galleons a month and a day off a week." Dobby looked up. "One galleon and one day a month." Harry knew it was not going to change. "Ok Dobby Done!" "Now Can you check Mine and Hermiones Food and drink today make sure no potions of any kind are present. In fact make sure only you bring us food OK! And after we eat find Remus Lupin and bring him to me."

"Dobby will do it sir." Is any thing else you'se be needing sir!" Harry scratched His Forhead.

"Dobby go to the DADA office you'll find a trunk with Madeye moody at the bottom of it get him to Grimauld Place...Tell Sirius I'll be needing him tonight."

Harry Headed for the Great Hall, He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing Mrs Weasley Knowing she was planning on potioning him. But it wasn't time to start making changes that could be seen just yet.

As He walked in Hermione came rushing to him..And enveloped him in a big hug, not letting go. Harry held on for dear life.

Hermione looked him in the eyes, seeing something she never saw before. "Harry, what is it?"

He looked at his shoes. "Ask me after the task, Its important!"

Mrs Weasley came running up to him, Crushing him into one of her patented bone crushing hugs. Then started fussing over him. He didn't hear a single word she said. He excused himself to eat his breakfast. And went further down the table than he normally did. Ginny picked up some pumpkin juice and brought it to him. As she set it down in front of him it spilled on the floor. Harry pointed his wand at the spill. "Scorgify!" The liquid disappeared. The scowl was only momentary on Ginny's face but Harry caught it. A full english breakfast appeared infront of him with fresh orange juice instead of pumpkin.

As soon as he was able to get away. He saw Dobby bringing Remus up to him.

"Remus!...Its so good to see you!" He looked in The Werewolfs eyes. We need to talk in private...NOW!"

He dragged Remus across the grounds to the edge of the forbidden forest. "Remus, we have a problem. The cup is portkey to send me to Voldemort. I need you to be ready with Dobby when I call. Bring Sirius with you. I'm going to need help. I want you to bring Fudge and Amelia Bones too!"

Remus was Gobsmacked "We have to tell Dumbledore."

Harry looked up in Remus Eyes. "NO...Do not tell Dumbledore! If we do It will go pear shaped quick.

I've learned not to trust him!"

Remus couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean Harry...he is the leader of the light...he has to know."

Harry was not listening. "If we all want to live through this do not bring Dumbledore or tell him. I'll explain to night after its all over. Just keep bones and Fudge together away from Dumbledore!

Dobby will bring you to me. DO NOT INTERFEAR! "

Harry was adamant. "Look Remus...if we want to clear Sirius We have to do this, my way. Dumbledore could have cleared Sirius long ago...Think about it...He cast the charm Sirius told us so...He knew all along!

Now come on we have to get a few things in the castle."

Harry led Remus to the seventh floor..Walked back and forth three times in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy And a door appeared. Harry led Remus inside the room of hidden things...First to the vanishing cabinet that he shrunk down and pocketed...Then got Ravenclaws diadem. "Ok On tho the chamber of secrets."

Remus Looked at Harry..."What!"

"We have to destroy this with no one knowing...Come on!"

They darted through the halls using the Marauders map to avoid everyone. The got to the girld loo on the second floor...it was empty they went in and Harry opened the passage. They slid down And moved as quickly as they could. Moving rocks out of the way

from the cave in. Harry opened the chamber and headed right for the Basalisk. Pulling a fang he dropped the diadem to the floor right where he destroyed the diary...He stabbed the Diadem with out a thought. The scream was horrendous...It rocked the chamber...then all was quiet!.

Remus looked at Harry...awe in his eyes.

"What the Hell was that!?"

Harry smiled..."That Moony, was a Horcrux...Old Moldy made a few of them...we have to destroy them all...But for now we have to stop him coming back tonight."

Moony was still Having troubles with all this. "How do you know these things Harry?"

"I had a dream and saw into old moldys mind...I know where he hid these things and now Two of them are destroyed. We need to get the rest. These fangs are all that destroys them. I'm hitting Old Tom with one tonight."

Wormtail is doing the ritual Tonight, I'm messing it up."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not Again!**_

_**The third task.**_

Harry Marched onto the pitch..The walls of the maze waiting for him. He would follow the same path he did before. But this time he would take the cup alone.

The maze was exactly as he remembered it. He went through quickly. Got to the cup before Fluer Had a chance to scream.

When he landed in the graveyard...He quietly called Dobby...Being a few minutes earlier than they expected him...He threw the dragon dung he carried into the cauldron...then willing added his own blood. He told Dobby to bring the others just out of sight. Dobby Popped away as Wormtail Walked out carrying The thing that was to be Voldemort. "Hit the Boy"

Harry Put up a shield but Played at being hit. He allowed him self to be chained to riddles fathers head stone. He looked into the grave yard and saw Dobby Bring the minister Madame Bones and Remus just out of sight. Wormtail started the ritual As he did before. Dobby Came behind the headstone and released the chains.

After Wormtail cut off his hand and dropped it in the cauldron it started Spewing sparks. Voldemorts body began to form. The cauldron dissolved. Harry hit wormtail with a stunner and Dobby removed him to the castle. Voldemort Stood before Harry Naked And his body not completely Formed. The Thing that was Voldemort turned To face his greatest Enemy.

"Harry Potter...It's time you Die!" Harry pulled Voldemorts Yew wand from his pocket. "Looking for this Tommy Boy..." Harry raised his wand. "Sectumsempra!" The Head Of Voldemort rolled away. Harry took the Fang from his pocket And drove it between his eyes. The piece of Voldemiorts Soul screamed...and Disapated. His snake Nagini Was there also Harry summoned the snake and drove the fang into it. He walked over conjured a bag Put Toms head in it and walked over to the Minister. "Minister Fudge, I hope you enjoyed the show. Peter Petigrew Is waiting in the castle dungeons. This shade of Voldemort is Dead...I could use your assistance to clear my Godfathers name. I'm going to get my parents will In the morning. It will also prove Sirius is innocent." You saw what happened here tonight..along with Madame bones. No sweeping it under the rug this time. Rita...You can come out now.!" A beetle Flew off Madame Bones Hair and transformed into Rita Skeeter. "Rita, You will report all this honestly will you not?" I happen to know I own 60% Of the Prophet If want you job I want 100% Honest reporting!"

He looked at Madame Bones. "Madame Bones I know I can depend on you to do the right thing."

"Lets get to the cup, Time to return to Hogwarts!"

they all grabbed the cup and returned to Hogwarts.

When they arrived. No one could believe all that were holding the cup. Harry was clearly the champion. The others had all fallen within the maze, and were awaiting the champion.

Dumbledore Was without words when the group appeared. He had expected Harry to be dead or injured. He arrived in perfect health looking as if he had just had a walk in the park. The Champion presentation went off as planned...Until Dobby Popped in with Wormtail on center stage. Harry turned to the Minister. "Minister Fudge, I give you before all these witnesses the betrayer of my parents, The Murderer of 13 Muggles and the death eater Petter Petigrew. Please see that my Godfather Sirius Blacks name is cleared by morning."

Fudge was planning to sweep Petigrew under the rug. Harry knew from the last time line, he would never admit such an egregious error.

"This Will be done will it not Minister?"

Harry stood looking in the ministers eyes and waited.

Fudge looked like a deer in the headlights. The sweat poured off him even though the night was cold.

Dumbledore interrupted. "Harry this must be investigated!" Harry looked straight at the professor, "Who cast the charm on my parents Home professor...You Did!" So professor who was the secret keeper...you and I both Know!"

The professor was also looking stunned. "Don't Lie Professor...I'm getting my parents will read tomorrow...My parents listed the secret keeper..is that why you sealed it so no one would know?

Ritas Green quill was writing a mile a minute. The people in the stands were mesmerized. No one had ever stood up to the headmaster like this. Harry Knew it was his only chance. He had to put it all out in public. Dumbledore wanted none of it. "Harry could we discuss this in my office?" The hate in Harry's eyes was so hot you could feel it in the stands. "No Professor...not only do I want the answers to these questions...all the people in these stands do too! No platitudes...No Greater Good...just the truth.. A true leader of the light should never fear the truth!" Harry waited unmoving, unflinching. Madame Bones was the one who spoke. "Yes Dumbledore, We all would like the truth...NOW!" Something Harry did not know was Amelia Bones was engaged to Sirius and never once believed he was guilty.

They all stood waiting..the crowd was silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

Fudge was in heaven he could pass the whole mess onto Dumbledore. He was thinking his carrier was ruined yet the boy just saved him. He was the only one breathing a sigh of relief.

Dumbledores eyes had lost there famous twinkle, He was trying to think of what to say.

"Yes, Harry I was the one that cast the charm. It was Petigrew that was the secret keeper...the only one that could have betrayed your parents."

Dumbledore looked defeated...the crowds were calling for his head. At that moment the fake Moody came on stage and tried to lead Harry away. Harry still had his wand in his had stuck it in his side and stunned him. Moody Fell to the stage. Harry's shot ropes around him holding him in place. Madame Bones looked at Harry...she knew he must have a reason for this. "Harry, what's the meaning of this?"

"Wait a few minutes director, and check the flask he's been drinking from." Harry said with a grin.

Amelia took the flask put it to her nose. "Pollyjuice potion, Who is it?

Harry looked at her, "We found the real Moody locked in a trunk in the DADA office today. Half starved in bad shape. I knew this was an impostor. Lets see what he changes into."

They waited about five minutes until the change began. The man's skin started to bubble his body began to change shape until lieing before them was Barty Crouch Junior.

Fudge and Madame Bones were shocked to say the least. It was worse when he opened his mouth.

"HE'S Back...VOLDEMORT IS BACK!"

Harry laughed out loud...totally startling Crouch.

"Sorry Barty...He was back for about two minutes."

Dobby handed Harry the sack. "Here is a little present for you." Harry Pulled out Voldemorts head and dropped it in Barty's lap. "I killed him again, The dumb tosser never knows when to quit. I WILL ALWAYS BEAT THE FOOL!"

Barty started trying to break free, "I'll kill you Potter. I'll Kill..."Amelia Stunned him again. The people in the stands were stunned. The quiet was almost unbearable. Harry stood at the center of the podium. "I Believe there is a banquet awaiting us all in the great hall...Considering what has happened tonight I think we have all the more reason to celebrate. I KNOW I DO! I will see you all there!"

Harry turned and left the stadium. The two Weasleys that Harry always knew he could trust Sided him. "Way to go"

"Harry"

"What away"

"To finish"

"The tournament!"

Harry Sighed, "Are you two still planning on opening a joke shop?"

The two pranksters jumped in unison.

"OF COURSE HARRY!"

Harry Handed them the bag of gold he received for winning the tournament.

"I want to be your first investor...will this help?"

The twins were speechless. "I just want 20% of the shop. I hope that's enough to get you started...we are going to need a few good laughs in the near future."

The Two smiled, "30% and your money is no good in the shop!

Harry smiled, "Deal!"

The party in the great hall went on for hours.

Hermione came up to Harry, "Can we talk about all this now?" she whispered in his ear.

Harry looked at her. I have just the place come on.

They snuck out the side entrance and moved towards the seventh floor. "Harry...where are we going?"

"Just hold on Hermione you'll see."

she hadn't realized Harry had been holding her hand the entire way. It felt natural like the hands belonged together.

When they reached the seventh floor..Harry began pacing back and forth, on the third trip a door appeared. Harry reached out grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her in as the door disappeared.

The room was beautiful, A love seat that was white with a floral design stitched into the fabric, with a solid glass coffee table in front of it. A small warm fireplace with the fire merrily dancing within. Book selves along the back wall filled with books. Flowers on the coffee table that smelled fantastic.

He told Hermione about the Voldemort dreams...how he had kept them to himself. That in them he had learned Professor Dumbledore had a spy in the school if he told anyone, It would get back to Voldemort. Then everything that Happened. After all this Hermione finally spoke.

"Why didn't you trust Dumbledore?"

Harry looked down at his feet...and began the explanation. Every Betrail Every instance that he had not listened, all of it. By the time he finished Steam was coming out of Hermione's ears. Harry then called for Dobby. "What Can Dobby Be's doing for Master Harry and his Grangy?

Harry smiled at his little friend. "Could you get us a snack and Two cold Butterbeers, And thank you so much for all your help today Dobby."

As soon as Dobby popped away Hermione turned on Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER...What do you think you're doing enslaving that poor elf!?"

Harry just smiled. "I think I'll let Dobby explain it."

Just then the excited little elf popped into the room.

"Here is you'se snack and butterbeers sir."

Harry Looked at Dobby, "Dobby my friend, could you explain a house elf bond to Hermione and what it does for both parties."

Dobby smiled. "Miss Grangy...House elves need to bond with a wizard family, with out it we looses our magic and our lives. So we serve our masters, so we can live!

Hermione still wasn't satisfied. "But what families like the Malfoy's that mistreat you?"

Dobby smiled we's get lucky like me and get help from the great Harry Potter!"

Hermione was still pushing it. "Your not dead Dobby you have been free for almost two years."

Dobby started crying. "Dobby is a bad elf, He bonded with Harry Potter as soon as old nasty master freed him." He said as he walked to trhe wall to start punishing himself.

Harry screamed. "DOBBY STOP!, You will not punish yourself for staying alive...you are more my friend than my servant. I'm happy you chose to bond with me of your own accord. Now one question are there any free elves in the castle?"

Theirs be's Winky...Mr crouch gived her clothes...she be here but drinking all the time...me thinks she is close to death!"

Harry got completely serious..."Can you bring her here Dobby, right now! In fact give us five minutes."

As soon as Dobby popped away Harry turned to Hermione. "I want you to bond with Winky."  
Hermione's face turned blood red. "I will not have a slave Harry!"

Harry looked in her eyes. "She is a disgraced house elf. No pure blood family will have her, would you want her to die or live and be happy?"

If you wont I will and have her guarding you all summer. Would you rather have her happy and helping and taking care of your family?

Hermione crossed her arms, but tear escaped her eye. "She would really die with out a family?"

Harry knew he'd won. "Yes she would, we all want happiness and I know you will not abuse her."

Hermione was smiling as the two elves popped in the room. Winky was not to steady on her feet, but she stood with as much dignity as she could.

Hermione spoke to her kindly and asked her.

"Winky," taking the elves small hand in hers, "Would you like to be my house Elf?"

Winky looked at Hermione with awe. "You woulds want a bad house elf, that disgraced her master?"

Hermione Looked at the poor little elf she was so much more frail than she was at the world cup.

"You did not disgrace your master, he disgraced himself. He used you as a scape goat. Then threw you away. If you want to be my elf I'd be happy to have such a loyal elf join my family!"

Winky began to perk up. "How do we bond Winky?"

Winky was smiling. "You'se place your hand on my head and say I take Winky ans my house Elf!"

Hermione did so and a blue light enveloped them both, Winky seemed to stand straighter and looked much more healthy.

"Thank you'se Mistress, I will be extra good house elf for you!"

Hermione looked at Winky. "Ok, first go get cleaned up. I want you to make yourself a pretty uniform. In Griffindor colors. My parents would not like that tea towel." Harry looked at Dobby. "That's a good idea Dobby, Here are a few galleons. Go get what ever the two of you need. These are not clothes but uniforms to wear proudly as you represent good familys and are a part of them."

Harry smiled at the elves. "Now off you two, I need to have a private talk with Hermione."

When the elves left Harry was looking at the floor, and Hermione was looking at him not having any idea what was coming.

Harry was stuttering through what he wanted to say.

"Ahhhh...Her..Hermione, UM, I don't know how..umm you feel about me. But I have found my...found my self Fancying you. I was wondering If Maybe, its ok if you don't want to...if you would be my Girlfriend?

Hermione was blown away...never in her wildest dreams did she think Harry would ever want her. She had to ask. "You...you want me to be your girlfriend,

why me Harry?"

Harry was shuffling his feet he looked in her eyes.

You are smart, beautiful, funny, you are the best most loyal person in the world. It's more like, how could I... ever choose any one else?"

Hermione Just looked in his eyes. "I Have one more question, Harry James Potter. How can you say those words and not kiss me? Of course I'll be your Girlfriend!" She pulled Harry into the most searing kiss that he had ever known. A light shown around them. It penetrated them And the whole castle shook. When the new couple finally need air They pulled apart panting. "I wasn't sure I'd be good enough for you Hermione." I've been in Love with you since second year!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not again!**_

_**Owls and the ministry**_

The next morning at breakfast the owls arrived as usual. Harry got two Owls as did Hermione. The letters Harry received Were from the Ministry and Gringgotts.

Lord Harry James Potter!

We are pleased to inform you, your Marriage to Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger. Has been recorded at the ministry. We at the Ministry wish you and your beloved a rich and happy life together.

Jane Withstall

Hall of records

Hermione's said the same thing.

The letter from Gringgotts was even better.

Lord Harry James Potter,

Congratulations On your soul bond, As this now makes you an adult in our world. We wish to have the reading of your parents will, and have you lay claim to your Lordship. Please come to see us at your earliest convenience. Your account Manager Riptooth will happy to assist you.

Ragnok Sharptooth

Director of Gringgotts

England

Head of the Goblin clans

Harry and Hermione were both speechless. Ron was just sitting down beside Hermione When he saw the letter she was holding.

She put it away immediately. What they couldn't hide from was the Prophet.

_**Boy who lived married**_

_**soul bond confirmed!**_

Harry Potter, Boy who lived, Triwizard champion, Defeater of Dark lords, is now off the market ladies.

Yes, last night at 10:45 A soul bond was registered at the ministry the first in over 500 years. Harry Potter and Hermione now potter nee Granger. Completed a soul bond. While we at the prophet wish them all the luck in the world. This reporter can't help but wonder if Miss Granger didn't use some type of potion or dark magic to achieve this. As she was last seen in the arms of the Bulgarian Bon Bon Victor Crum. I will be investigating.

Rita Skeeter

Every eye in The Great Hall was on the two Griffindors. Rons Face was getting redder by the second. He looked at Harry and started screaming.

"You...You Bastard...Hermione was supposed to my Girl. You knew I liked her. You can't leave me anything can you POTTER!"

Meanwhile Ginny was in tears a few seats down. Both of the young Weasleys got up and exited the Great Hall In Great Haste. For those two to miss a meal is unheard of. Not long after that the weasley Owl Errol Came flying in with a red letter in his beak. He dropped it in front of the new couple. The Letter Burst open and started screaming.

HARRY JAMES POTTER

How could you do this to Ginny. You have had a marriage contract with her since you were two years old. YOU WILL BREAK THIS BOND IMMEADITLY!  
HOW DARE YOU BE WITH THAT THAT SCARLETT WOMAN!

The letter then burst into flames.

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her from the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy was standing in wait just outside the door.

"Couldn't do better than the Mudblo..." Harry had his wand at Draco's throat. "I wouldn't finish that if I were you Malfoy! I killed your stupid master a few nights ago. You would be less than swatting a fly!"

Draco looked Harry in the eye!

"When my father hears about this!"

Harry laughed..."He will do nothing! Go read the second page of The Prophet if you can read you inbred fool!"

_**Petter Petigrew captured**_

_**sings like a bird in questioning**_

Petter Petigrew, thought killed by Sirius Black years ago was captured last night. He was attempting to raise he who must not be named. In questioning under veritaserum It was found you can only take the mark willingly. The imperious defense of all others captured and that have used that defense were not telling the truth. Arrest warrants have been issued for any and all marked DEATH EATERS. Those that lied will be retried With veritaserum. The new law passed in emergency session of the wizengomot last night revoked the pureblood law allowing them to escape such interrogation has been repealed. Sirius Black has been exonerated, He reclaimed his lordship last night and is now a free man. We wish him all the luck.

Harry and Hermione headed for the owlry. The most important letter the one to her parents. As soon as Hedwig left Harry called Dobby. "Dobby, deliver this letter to the normal post at my aunts house. Make sure Uncle Vernon reads it! If they attack you please defend yourself!"

Number 4 Privet Drive

Vernon Dursley was having a good morning. His son was due home from Smeltings that day. The boy in his eyes was perfect. Vernon was much the same at his age. His breakfast was perfect...things were going well at work. Then it happened.

A small creature pooped into the room. Petunia was walking in and shrieked at Dobby the passed out. Vernon was about to begin bellowing When Dobby snapped his fingers. The rotund man was stuck to his chair unable to move or speak.

"Dobby has a letter from Master Harry Potter, He say's to make sure you reads it.

Mr and Mrs Dursley,

I will no longer be residing at you house. Dobby is to check my room for any things I may have left behind.

When he leaves it will be the last you see or hear from me. I give you a warning. Since I will not return the wards on your house will fall as they were dependent on my magic to protect you. Dark wizards will try to get to me through you. What a laugh! I advise you to sell the house and move away quickly.

I will no longer be there in any way to help or protect you. It is now in your hands.

Lord Harry James Potter

The little elf went through the house quickly. Harry's room was basically bare with nothing of value. The attic though there was a box marked for Harry and a portrait of his parents.

Dobby popped back to the school to give Harry what he found.

Hermione's parents were sitting on the patio behind there home, when a beautiful snowy owl landed on the table.

Mom and Dad

I have some exciting news for you. It seems Harry and I are magically married. Its called a soul bond. It is unbreakable and its for life. I know you are having fits right now. It is truly wonderful. Harry says we will not do anything until we can also marry in the muggle world, so we are treating as an engagement.

We need to go to Gringgotts together as soon as possible. So I need to know if Harry can stay with us.

I know you will Love him as much as I do. We really do need to talk it all over as a family. Harry has never had one, dad he will need your guidance. He has never had a true male roll model. I'm hoping you can accept us. I know we are young. We really need your help with all but money. It turns out Harry is a Lord and very wealthy. He was even at his age considered the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. I will bring some witch weeklys to show you. Lavender and Pavarti gave them to me. See you at the station soon.

All my Love Hermione

Dan and Emma Granger were floored. There sweet little girl married in a way that can't be changed.

Emma looked at her husband of 17 years.

"I knew this would come one day, but I thought it would be years away!"

Dan just red faced as he could get Looked at his wife.

"I KNOW ONE WAY TO END IT...I'LL KILL HIM!

Emma looked in her husbands eyes. "You know we would have done it her age, if we could have! We were sweethearts since we were ten. How can you denigh your daughter her happiness. Look at every letter we get from her. Since her second month at school every one is filled with Harry. We both knew it would be him. They are calling it an engagement until they can marry in our world. It was his idea. I think we better give him a chance...Don't you?

At the ministry Albus Dumbledore Was still being questioned. Every record on Harry Potter was being scrutinized. Every thing the aurors had. The boy had many bought s of accidental magic as a child. Most of them healing himself. Two broken arms, a broken leg kidney damage, the scars on his back were horrendous. Yet it seems it was all swept under the rug, and sealed by one Albus Dumbledore. The boy was grossly underweight, and when Amelia found out she was on the list of possible guardians she was apoplectic. The will had been sealed by none other than Albus...He had yet to give an explanation other than it was for the greater good. She could get nothing out of him as to what that meant. Now the Boy was married and emancipated...with the damage done to this young man she was thinking they may have another Voldemort on there hands. Now she was charging the leader of the light with child abuse, complicity in attempted murder and more. The papers were going to go nuts with one.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione, were not getting a minutes peace. The girls were staring death daggers at Hermione. The guys were treating Harry like a pariah.

They started Heading to the room of requirement when Draco and hid Goons showed up. "You think You can get away with anything don't you Potter? Well your betters are here to teach you and your Mud..."

Harry waved his hand Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle Were all stuck to the ceiling their wands in Harry's hand. "You will never learn will you Draco. I am your better she is your better. Now you can learn to properly behave or be the fly on the wall. Just annoying enough to be swatted. As it is I think a spanking is in order."

With a wave of Draco's wand Three paddles started Paddling the three goons. The screams continued until Harry And Hermione were out of earshot. Harry put his arm around his Girlfriend and kissed her as they neared the room. Harry paced back forth three times. The room was much bigger this time, the small sitting area was off the the left. This time there was a kitchen and a full Library. Hermione was in seventh Heaven. The Library contained ever book ever held within the walls of Hogwarts. She found the Grimore of Ravenclaw, Harry found The Chronicles of Griffindor. The Two young Lovers were lost to time and space as the delved into the Magic of the past.

Sirius, Was having some trouble, he had been dragged into the DMLE twice by aurors. He was not getting things done as he should. He had reclaimed his families home in London. It had been empty for years, and the crazy elf was causing him problems.

He was desperately trying to get everything Ready for Harry to come home. With Albus out of the way He had claimed Guardianship. Little did he know, that Guardianship only lasted 35 minutes.

Ron Weasley was not having a good day, His mother had sent him four different owls berating him for not using the potion properly. They were to be dosed twice a week because of the low levels they were using. He knew he had never missed dosing them. Harry of course was going to need the dosage increased...he seemed totally resistant to the potion. Hermione it seemed was influenced but when Harry showed up the potions effects seemed to wear off quickly. It was to late now anyway to break a soul bond was to kill the couple, it was the worst of crimes that could be committed.

Remus Lupin was also out of the loop the full moon was almost upon him. He was hold up in his cabin in the woods as far from anyone as possible. He would remain out of the loop until the day the kids returned from school.

Lucius Malfoy was not happy at all That stupid rat had destroyed all his plans. He couldn't go to any of his normal haunts. So he was hiding out at the home of Delores Umbrige. The pink and kittens every where were driving him mad. The Toad had the proper political attitudes, but her tastes and personality were at best grating. She had always supported the dark lord but never took his mark. The dark lord needed such people in places of authority.

Lucius need to get out of the country, He was on the wanted list. Damn Potter strikes again, he needs a chance to kill the brat first!

Delores promised minimal Auror presence on the platform, He'd kill the damn brat and run. The exit was set A port key to Brazil he had extensive holding there and wouldn't be found. His family would lose everything but he would be fine.

Draco was still stuck wandless to ceiling, when Snape showed up. "Damn fools" With a wave of his wand the three feel to the floor. "What Happened?"

Draco looked at his Godfather. "Potter attacked us for no reason."

Snape had finally had it. "Look Draco, I have to leave. The aurors have a warrant for my arrest. I can no longer protect you. If you plan to live through this do not antagonize Potter. He killed the Dark Lord with one spell last night. You never will have his power. You picked the wrong side Draco...we all did. If you want to make it. Stand behind Potter. Its his world now!"

Draco never thought he would ever hear something like this. "You mean Potter won?"

Snape laughed. "He literally Handed the Dark Lord Hid Head! He did so as a forth year. He has the ministry eating out of his hand. Your Father has already disappeared. From what I understand he emptied all you family vaults. You are knutless with out power. Be cautious Draco, your Family name is no longer what it was."

Draco's Anger boiled..."I'll kill the stupid half blood and his Mudblood bitch!"

Snape looked him in the eye. "If you want your family to end with you, Try it. He will swat you like a fly!"

Draco still didn't get it. "They are just half blood and mudblood!"

Snape sighed. "He is the most powerful wizard on the planet, she the most intelligent witch. That is power Draco. You at best are mediocre. Follow him Draco be a true Slytherin! Now I must be off you will not see me again!"

Draco just sat looking at the walls...this just was not possible!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not again!**_

_**The train ride and**_

_**Parents**_

The morning broke clear and sunny, Harry woke up in the Marriage quarters. Bushy brown hair in his face. He found himself smiling. The Girl he dreamed about in Nine lifetimes was his. He Had Love in his life..real Love. It made the whole world a better place. Dobby and Winky, Had packed all there things the night before and took them to the Grangers. He Knew he need clothes both magical and muggle.

Dobby had gone to madame Malkins the day before and got him an out fit to meet the Grangers.

He changed into his new clothes. His school robes in his trunk at the Grangers. He wore new Jeans and a nice red button up shirt with the Potter crest on the pocket. New black Dragon Hide boots. Hermione was still sleeping. He sat on the bed and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered. "I could get used to waking up like this." She smiled and pulled him into a good morning snog. They finally broke with a smile panting from lack of air.

Harry smiled ever wider. "You better get dressed we only have an hour to get to breakfast." They were a 20 minute walk across the castle.

When the arrived at the Great Hall, the most surprising person was waiting. Draco Malfoy stood, His trade mark sneer was missing, he was looking very contrite.

"Lord and Lady Potter, I wish to humbly apologize for my unseemly behavior. I ask a boon my Lord. My family has been on the wrong side. My father, Has left my family with no honor, I see now that the way I was raised was wrong. I only ask you Me To prove my worth. We may never be friends, But I swear my oath on my magic to not come against you again, and if needed will have your back...He raised his wand, By my honor and magic!" A white light spread over him from his wand and the oath was sealed.

Harry held out his hand. "Lets start over Draco!"

For the first time Draco smiled an honest smile. "I'll agree to that!" Hermione spoke next. "Join us for breakfast?" Draco was shocked...this was the last thing he expected. "My lady I'd be Honored!"

The conversation was light until a certain red head showed up.

Ron saw Draco, Neville, Lavender, Parvarti, Luna and Our new couple.

"What The Hell do you think your Doing sitting with this...this...evil bastard!" Ron went to grab Draco when a blue shield jumped up between them.

Harry Looked at Ron, knowing exactly what he and his mother were attempting to do Hermione and himself.

"Would you call potioning two people, to marry them against their will evil or not?"

Ron started stuttering incoherently, and slowly moved away from the group.

Draco Looked at Harry questioning what just happened with out saying a thing.

"He was potioning Hermione and myself with love potions. He is really not to be trusted any longer but I will not bring him more problems. His mother is going to make his life hell enough when he gets home."

The others made their way back to the dorms to get there trunks and other things, Harry and Hermione were headed towards the carriages.

McGonagal stopped them on the way.

"Professor Dumbledore sent a message that you need to stay at you relatives for the Summer."

Harry just laughed, "Professor I shall never spend another day under their Roof. It has never been a home to me. I will not purposely allow myself to be abused any longer. Professor Dumbledore Is no longer my Magical guardian, So he has no say in where I spend my summers."

McGonagal had a look of shock on her face.

"I shall inform the headmaster, of you decision."

Harry just smiled.

"Thank you Professor, Please also inform him, I will be seeking extra training through summer. I know our problem has not yet been totally dealt with. Now My wife and I would like to get to the train and find a compartment."

They Boarded the Carriage and it pulled away from the school.

The last compartment was the one they wanted, It was open and waiting. Dobby and and Winky reported in. Harry told them to check the platform at Kings

Cross. And come back and tell them if anyone that shouldn't be there has showed up. The two elves popped away before anyone else boarded the train.

The group from the Morning Breakfast All congregated in the Cabin. It was just simple discussions of summer plans. A lot of laughter and fun. Harry bought out the snack cart. Hermione wasn't happy about it, but she saw most of them had problems arising. So she understood his reasoning.

Just before they arrived at platform 9 3/4 Winky popped in. "Master Several wanted wizards are waiting on the platform in death eater suits. What should we do?" Harry looked up he Knew something like this would happen, the death eaters were more than pissed over the days.

"You and Dobby keep watch And seal the train as soon as I get off...If you see the Grangers waiting get them home. Hermione Seal all the train doors until I get back...Now the fun begins. Winky get me to the platform where I can't be seen."

Winky popped herself and Harry in the fireplace on the platform. Harry quickly applied a glamor on himself turning his hair blond..it should be enough to avert attention. He Peered out of the fireplace. Six death eaters had everyone on the platform in a body bind Two seemed to dead in a pool of blood.

Harry while still in the fireplace, hit the closest two with a sectumsempra to the throat. The third was a small man. He hit him with a body bind. The tallest showed a shock of blond hair. Dracos father was standing before him. He dropped the other two with quick stunners to the back and a body bind. Harry was face to face with Lucius. Lucius threw a killer curse and hit the barrier. Harry spun on his heal before Lucius knew what was happening Harry hit him between his legs shattering his manhood with a reducto. It was over as the aurors arrived. Harry was releasing the binds on the parents. The train pulled in and the aurors escorted the kids from the train as the entire platform was a crime scene.

Draco and Hermione were the last to leave the train. He saw his father as he lay in pool of his blood. He would now truly take Professor Snapes words to heart. Six top death eaters Dropped by a forth year.

These were the best the Dark Lord had, and they were nothing in comparison to Potter. He knew his mother only followed because the marriage contract forced her to be completely subservient in all things. That contract was void with his fathers death. He had just become head of his family. Life waws going to be different now. His family by his oath was now a servant of the light. Some how he liked it. A real Slytherin choses the winning side.

Draco left with Harry and the Grangers, his mother was not on the platform. Harry told him he could use Hedwig to contact her.

The Ride to the Grangers Home was quiet with Draco in tow. Hermione's parents had become use to the elves, in fact they enjoyed them the house had never been so clean. They prepared the meals and were rarely seen.

Delores Umbridge was in her office at the ministry when the news of train broke. She was waiting to hear of the death of the Potter brat...if he survived the changes he would bring about were just totally unsatisfactory. She was part of the planning to remove the mudblood scum from among those she felt should be in the wizarding world. Then they could take their rightful place and rule over the filthy muggle animals. When the papers started crossing her desk she was incensed. The damn Brat won again. She would release 5 dementors from Azkaban to take care of the boy.

Molly Weasley was not Happy when she got her children home. Ron told her Harry had found out about the potions and was not talking to him. Ron couldn't even leave the house. Ginny at this point had not known about the potions, but had been told of the marriage contract. She was inconsolable all her dreams of life with her Harry were dashed to the ground. A soul bond nullified any marriage contract.

When they checked the drawer where it was kept all they found of it were ashes. Aurthur had no idea of any of this. So he began a check of the potions cabinet, and found several love potions. Large quantities keyed to Harry and Hermione also an entire vat keyed to himself. He immediately Headed for St Mungos, for a potion check.

Minister Fudge was not happy, All six of those captured or killed on the platform were high ranking ministry officials. This would not look good. Damage control was needed immediately. Though most had not shown themselves since the final task of the triwizard tournament, he never truly suspected them of being marked Death Eaters. Only Lord Malfoy was not employed by the ministry, but he was known as a top advisor and friend of the minister. He needed distance from them and quick. Delores would be albe to back date paperwork saying they were under investigation instituted by his office. That would provide some cover. He dreaded what the bitch would want in return.

Pansy Parkinson, wasn't Happy, Her father had been one killed on the platform. Her marriage contract with Draco was now in full force since he was now defacto Head of his house. They had three weeks to marry and the contract specified an heir within two years. She was in no way ready for that. She knew it would happen when she was 17 the contract pulled the together. This was killing her it was to soon.

Lord Nathanial Greengrass Was attempting to get his house in order, He had been in charge of the Potter investment folder since Harry's Parents died.

Albus Had been his contact. He was to be paid 5% of all profits he made from the Potter accounts. One account in particular Had shown little if any growth since he was instructed by Albus to buy the company. The person Albus left in charge of that company had done literally nothing to cause it to grow, But was given large bonuses every year. The Grunnings would have been sold off, if he had his way it was just to poorly managed. He was sure the new Lord Potter would be having something to say about it. So he called for the first time A complete audit of Grunnings books.

Vernon Dursley was not happy. The main corporation had called for a complete review of his books and management procedures. The company had been padlocked for what was to be two weeks. He hadn't even gotten the chance to remove his personal books from his office. He was sitting at home sweating it out. If they found those books and saw how much he had diverted to his own accounts he was finished. Meanwhile Dudley was whining like a sick cow because his credit card had been canceled.

Draco had written his mother as soon as they arrived at the Grangers. Hedwig returned a few hours latter with the same message attached to her leg. Draco was beside himself.

"Mr. and Mrs Granger, I hate to impose, but could I stay here tonight. Something is wrong at my home. I'll need to have help to get in. the only reason an owl would return is the wards are completely shut down.

Mr Granger looked at Draco, we are all going to Diagon Alley in the Morning. Harry and Hermione have some issues at the bank. You're welcome to stay as long as you need. Get Dobby to help you to one of the extra bedrooms. Maybe you can enjoy a little time in the what do you call it...Muggle world for a bit.

"Thank you Sir For your kindness. I'll go get out of these robes I don't think people here would understand them." Draco was truly grateful for the help. He never thought Muggles lived this nicely.

None of his clothes fit the muggle world so Hermione did some shrinking charms on an outfit of her fathers so they could go out to dinner. Pizza Hut would become one of Draco's favorite places.

Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy was in trouble, her husband had come home put her in a full body bind. Put magic restraining cuffs on her then tied her like an old sow.

He had clamped the wards down tight, even Draco would not be able to enter enter with out the head of house ring to lift the wards. She had soiled her self and now lay in uncomfortable tears waiting to die.

Azkaban prison

Belatrix Lestrange, had just been given the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. She was incensed. Even the Dementors couldn't bring her this low. Her Master had returned using the Potter brats blood and was immediately defeated by the brat. She was shaking the bars of her cell screaming for the boys blood. Potter belonged here for hurting her master not her. They should by right of blood be ruling the world. She Knew in her Vault lay a Horcrux It had the ability to revive her master she had to get to it.

That damn cousin of hers had escaped...the Blood traitor deserved to be in this hell for not taking the mark and serving her master. She had to get free!

Sirius Black was in his parents home. He hated the place but until he could get everything together it was the best option. That damn Lazy elf had really let the place go. It was dreary before now it was a pig pen at the best you could call it. The only thing the elf had cared for was the portrait of his mother. She had started in on him as soon as he entered the house. His Mother had disowned him his father had never filed the paperwork with the ministry. With his brother dead he now inherited the title moneys everything. Needless to say his mother was not pleased. Harry had sent him an owl asking to meet for dinner in Diagon Alley instead of being picked up at the train. He need to talk with his in-laws first.

Sirius had ordered a new wardrobe and would pick it up in the morning. He would look good for this meeting.

Harry and Dan's meeting started off a bit cold. Mr Granger was not happy about this at all.

"Harry, I know you and my daughter are for all purposes married. What I want to know is how do you intend to handle it?

Harry knew this was coming and practiced well what he planed to say. To bad he couldn't remember a word of it. Facing Voldemort was nothing next to facing Hermione's Father.

"Um, Sir...I love Hermione with all my heart. She will never want for anything. With just my trust vault, we have an income of just over a million pounds a year. Tomorrow we will learn the full extent of my family's holdings. She is the smartest witch of the age, with her by my side, I really believe there is nothing we can't do.

Dan Granger, was a bit surprised It seems his daughter would be well off at least.

"Harry, my worry is your up bringing...From what I understand. Your home life was not one I would want for anyone. How do you plan to over come that?

Harry had this answer down pat.

"You sir...Hermione is such a sweet loving wonderful person. I can only attribute to you and Mrs Granger.

I was hoping to learn from a good role model. From what I see in Hermione, I was hoping I could find that in you!"

Dan was not expecting this, the boy was thoughtful caring and even smart enough to get him to like him.

"Well, considering I guess I don't lose a daughter but gain a son. I think you better start calling Emma and I...Mom and DAD. He said with a bit of a choke but he meant it, as he put his hand out to shake Harry's, then some how they drew into a hug. It was not how Dan expected this to go.

"Harry have you ever played Golf?"

Harry had no idea what he was even talking about.

"No sir...I would have no Idea even where to begin, And sir Has Hermione ever told you about Quiditch?

The next hour was discussing sports even Draco got pulled in. Dan promised to teach the boys Golf and they would all attend a professional Quiditch match.

Emma and Hermione, were having the girls talk on the same subject.

"Hermione, I know your letter said you were happy with all this, But I really want to hear it from you. Would you tell me how this came about and how you really feel about it."

Hermione had a bit of a blush as she began to tell her mother.

"Well It was after the last ask of the triwizard Tournament. Harry told me he would talk to me after all the festivities were over. He had won the whole thing. So I couldn't get near him for hours. When he finally Broke away He took me some where private just to talk. I had been so scared for him. He had been forced to enter against his will. He wasn't even old enough to compete. So he answered all my questions. I thought we were done for the night. He took my hand told me he loved me. Then asked if I would be his girlfriend. We kissed the most mind blowing kiss ever. The whole castle shook and we were enveloped in this really bright white light. We didn't think anything but boyfriend and girlfriend, until the next morning when the post arrived. It was even front page news in the paper. We got out of the Great Hall, I thought Harry was going to have a fit. He was so happy I couldn't believe it!. I've loved him since first year. I never thought I stood a chance. He has been the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world since he was named the boy who lived. I could never see him wanting plain ol' me. But He told me I'm Beautiful, smart, funny and more. I couldn't possibly be any happier. I got the man not only of my dreams, but every witches dreams.

Emma could see the light and love in her daughters eyes.

Emma was still a bit put off.

"He honestly said he loves you? You are only 15, he is only 14...how could you possibly know?

Hermione had the answer.

"Mom A soul bond can only come from a true life time love...a true one in magic is so rare the last recorded one was over 500 years ago. I don't think you have any worries."

Vincent Crabbe, was not a happy camper. His father was killed on platform 9 ¾ . Potter had taken his dad from him. He heard what Snape had told Draco and didn't care. The bastard would pay for stopping the dark Lord and his father.

The Pureblood faction in the Wizengomot, Had lost its majority. The more liberal members were now running the show. They had almost instantly called a special session. Most of the pureblood laws were scraped in that session. Mudbloods and half bloods were now in position to get the top spots in the ministry. The jobs would now require testing to see if you were capable of doing the jobs. The old Boy Purebloods were no longer able to just walk in on blood status. They also were Looking at every one in the place. A new corruption Law had been held up for years had also passed in that session. Every member of Government at all levels were being checked by an outside agency...the agency was owned by a squib relative of Aurthur Weasley. Any one found with any bribes thefts or other problems would get 2 extra years in Azkaban, and their families bared from government service for 100 years. If they held a seat in the wizengomot their family would loose their seat. The pureblood used to getting all they wanted were scared...if ¼ of what they had done were exposed. The make up of government would change over night.

Delores Umbridge Left the Wizengomot session in a rage. Her offices budget had been cut by half. On the thirtieth she would loose control of Azkaban Prision, that control being given to the DMLE. If Amelia got the books she was in trouble. Any mud or halfblood that had been sent to the prison sinbce she took over had been given the Dementors kiss, at her order no matter the sentence. This was murder and she knew it. Yaxley was her second in command she could depend on him. She would send Dementors to take care of that problem tonight.

11:45 PM Granger House

Harry Potter was the only person still awake in the Granger Home when the cold he knew only to well began to over take him. He knew some one had sent Dementors to fix him. "Expectopatronum" The expected silver white stag was more it was pure golden light and almost solid. It charged from the room. Two Dementors were in Hermione's room one about to kiss her when prongs attacked it. Harry's patronus didn't deflect it, it was no more the second one in the room fared no better. The stag shot through the house with great speed it found another hovering over Draco and dispatched it with ease. The granger parents room held three they were destroyed with ease. Knowing others were in trouble Harry redoubled his efforts and cast another sending both on search and destroy missions. The whole house was awake now. The cold and fear running through them. Harry took them all to the dinning room pulled out some of honey dukes best and passed out the the chocolate.

Bones Manor Midnight.

Five Dementors descended on the Bones home. Amelia was trying to fight them off when a beautiful stag patronus burst in the room. It attacked with vengeance. Leaving nothing but cloaks and dust behind. Amelia was thanking her lucky stars As the golden patronus dissipated before her!

She Knew who held the controls on the Dementors, Delores Umbridge would be up on charges in the morning. Now she had to check on Susan.

Susan was sitting in her room a beautiful pheasant patronus Patrolling, When Amelia walked in.

Amelia was astounded, Her niece a forth year had a corporal patronus most adults couldn't cast one.

"Sweetheart, where did you learn to do that?" Forgetting totally that she was worried auror mode had kicked in. Susan Just smiled.

"Harry Potter Taught me, His is a stag, he calls it Prongs."

Amelia was astounded.

"What made you want to learn that charm?"

Susan was just matter of fact.

"Third year, The Dementors...They bothered me so badly. After he learned it from professor Lupin, I saw it and asked him to teach me. It took me three weeks to get it and it tired me out but now I'm glad I did. Their were three of them in here!

Now she knew who her savior was but how could he cast one such long distance, she had seen them deflect a Dementors before but his destroyed them.

She needed to talk to one Harry Potter ASAP!

The next morning was quiet in the Granger House. Dobby and Winky were making breakfast, A fact that pleased Dan Granger (Emma was a wonderful wife but couldn't boil water with out burning it).

They were all seated around the table. Hermione insisted the elves sit and have breakfast with them.

Both elves cried for almost twenty minutes over how wonderful a witch she was.

Just as the meal was ending the owls descended like a flock on the house. "Draco received a letter from the ministry informing him of his fathers death And implored him to take up his head of house."

Harry got one from Madame Bones, It seems Susan had identified his patronus and was thanking him for saving their lives. She also wished to see him as soon as possible, Most of her aurors couldn't cast one and sice he taught Susan she was hoping he could teach her staff.

The other was from Aurthur Weasley. It was a long apology, Promising nothing like that would ever happen again. Ron was being punished and that punishment would last the summer. He didn't quite Know what to do with Molly...he had his system cleansed of Love potions And found he didn't care for her at all. He would be looking into his options at the ministry.

The last was the daily Prophet. There no real news to them just a recounting of the Platform incident. Names were being with held until the families were notified!

After the mail was read they all got ready for the trip to Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not Again!**_

_**Goblins and family ties**_

The ride to Diagon Alley was fun The talk had gone from subdued to exuberant. It turned out Draco could be a lot of fun once he let his prejudices go.

They parked about a block from the leaky cauldron. The morning was cool and bright so the walk was nice.

Dan and Emma, still had problems until they were inside, the muggle repelling wards were quite strong.

Once inside they made their way to the Alley. Harry did the honors to get the arch open. It was early so the alley was almost deserted, except on man walking out of Madame Malkins.

Sirius Black was looking better than Harry had ever seen him. After greetings and introductions Sirius decided he should accompany the group To the Bank. No one had an objection, he was the one with the most experience in dealing with the Goblins.

They entered the large marble structure and were greeted bu a small goblin.

"Lord Potter Director Ragnok, Has kept his morning open for you. It seems there are some irregularities with your accounts that need to be adressed."

Harry looked at the small creature.

"Thank you Griphook, I'm sure what ever the problem is the staff here at Gringgotts will be more than able to handle it."

Griphook stood a moment awe struck. No wizard ever called him by name or even showed him the slightest respect. He not only showed him respect but all of Gringgotts. This wizard was quite odd.

"Thank you, for the trust you have shown us your Lordship. I will lead you to the directors office. Lord Malfoy will be seeing his family account manager. If he can wait here I will escort him also.

Draco, following Harry's lead.

"That will be more than acceptable, I thank you for your efforts Griphook."

Griphook was beyond astonished the Malfoy family were treated well as customers but never showed respect. It seemed the Potter influence was going to be a good thing.

The group was lead quickly to the Directors office where Two of the largest Goblins Harry had ever seen stood before the door in full Battle Armour With battle swords at the ready. They Stood like stone statues but were truly intimidating.

They Entered the office It was the most opulent room Harry had ever seen Pictures Of Battles adorned the walls along with weaponry of every kind.

Book shelves floor to ceiling made of the finest mahogany. The desk which seemed to hold your attention from the moment you entered was made of stone black as midnight but polished to a mirror finish. The chairs were beyond comfort but left you sitting looking up at the impressive Goblin seated behind the desk. He rose and walked out to greet the new Lord.

"Lord Potter and Lady Potter it is nice to meet you at last! We have been attempting to contact you for quite some time."

Harry was perplexed.

"You Have?" I have never received anything from the bank Director. By the the way it is nice to meet you. This is my wife, Lady Hermione Potter, Her Parents Mr and Mrs. Granger and My Godfather Sirius Black. And may your Gold flow and your enemies fall at your feet!"

The director was astonished when Harry Held out his hand. Most wizards would never even come near a Goblin let alone shake his hand in greeting Nor use a proper Goblin greeting. This is one unusual wizard.

"By the way Sir could you just call me Harry, I would prefer this be on friendly terms. There is no need to be formal in this setting."

"Well then Harry First we need to read your parents will, once that is done we can cover the other things you'll be needing to know. Come have a seat I realize this can be a bit emotional.

Once everyone was seated Ragnok turned to Harry again.

"The will contains a blood seal, only yours or the executors blood may open it."

Harry was Pissed it could have been read years ago.

"Who would be the executor that has kept the will sealed all these years?"

Ragnok got a predatory smile.

"Albus Dumbledore Took it upon himself to be the executor. It was your family solicitor but the firm was destroyed the day after your Parents death. He then sealed the will after reading it."

Harry felt more betrayal he was glowing with magic until Hermione took his hand and whispered.

"Not Now Harry. These people are not at fault."

Harry calmed down Almost instantly.

"Lets Continue Sir"

Ragnok Had felt a lot of magic in his 130 years of life. What he just saw in his office was the first time it truly frightened Him. He handed harry A small dagger Covered in goblin runes. Harry cut the palm of his right hand and let blood drop on the Seal.

It broke And Ragnok set it beneath A crystal stone. And tapped it with the dagger still covered in Harry's blood.

Two figures Arose from the Crystal.

"This is the Last will and testament Of Myself James Charlus Potter and My wife Lilly Rose Potter Nee Evans.

In the event that I die alone everything goes to my wife Lilly. Should we die together My Son Harry James Potter. Will get all lands titles and moneys Of the Potters as he will be the surviving Heir. With these exceptions.

To Sirius Black, I leave our greatest treasure the care of our son Harry James Potter. Take good care of him Padfoot We trust you with our son...no greater love could we show you.

To Remus John Lupin, I leave 500,000 galleons and the cabin in the mountains over looking Wiltshire. Take care of yourself my friend And keep an eye on Padfoot and Harry for me.

To Petter Petigrew, I leave 500,000 Galleons. If it is found he has betrayed the secrets entrusted to him he gets Nothing. There is a record in our Vault of the secret keeper ceremony it is to be forwarded to the DMLE upon the reading of this will. It is my Hope it is never needed.

To Hogwarts School I Leave One Million Galleons for a scholarship fund for Poor and muggle Born children so they may receive a proper education with out hardship on their family's.

Last but not least this is a list of acceptable people to care for our son in the case Sirius Black is unavailable.

Alice and Frank Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Lord and Lady Greengrass

Dan and Emma Granger

Under no circumstances is our child to be placed or have any contact with Petunia Dursley Nee Evans.

She Hates magic and myself. She would make my sons life Hell. I'm sorry Remus Your furry little problem precludes me assigning this to you. Though I would trust you with Harry's life. No matter where he goes I hope you watch over him. Now I pass this to Lilly.

This is a message to my son. When you were born We met a wonderful couple that had a beautiful little Girl. Your magic and hers were brilliantly attuned. I believe the girl may be your soul mate. Her name is Hermione Granger. Dan and Emma are wonderful people. We had such fun when we were living across the street in Candem. Please find and talk to her I think it will make you happy. I LOVE YOU HARRY! If for some reason you are hearing this. Always know I'm watching and Loving you, as is your crazy father .who says get Dan to teach you Golf He really should have gone PRO James says. We Love you Harry Be good and have wonderful Life.

The Two figures devolved into the crystal and were gone.

Not a dry eye was in the room, even director Ragnok Shed a tear. (For A Goblin that was unheard of)

The group was also angry. The Grangers for not being able to remember Two people that were such good friends and for the life they now knew Harry lived when they could have been able to stop it.

Sirius knew the evidence for his release and his own memory had been modified.

Hermione lost years of friendship and love from her soul mate.

Harry for all the manipulations of one man who would pay for destroying his early life. If Hermione Hadn't been there, He would be paying to repair Ragnoks Office.

The Grangers sat dumbfounded as a flood of memories came crashing through. Lilly had told them of the possibility of the children being soul mates, and not to worry if it happened the bond would help them be responsible. Dan was remembering Hours Spent on the golf course trying to teach James to play. He even remembered going to a Quiditch match with him. The kids accidental magic had allowed him to know of the magical world. He even remembered Sirius and Remus because they all went to the match.

Dan and Emma wanted to know all they could of the world their daughter would become a part of.

There was time to talk latter Director Ragnok was having boxes and paper brought in that needed going over. Dan resolved to help Harry any way he could.

"Harry in these boxes are your Lordship and Family rings, as best we can determine. I have not yet healed your hand because of them. Please allow three drops of blood to fall on each box."

The box with the Potter crest was first. It snapped open. Then it was box with the Griffindor crest. It popped open. A box with the Peveral crest did the same. So did the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf boxes. The next box scared him, It was a box with the Sytherin crest. It also poped. Their was one more box, that interested both Sirius And Ragnok the most The box was extremely Old And hadn't been opened in many generations, as it required blood from bot sides. It was the Emerys box no one had been able to claim it in over a thousand years and was the key to the oldest vault in the bank.

Harry allowed his blood to drop on the box, and it creaked open slowly. Lights went on all over the ministry...This box was keyed to the ministers office. One person had just gained power over the ministry. Merlins Heir had been found and he was given full authority by the crown in the days of King Aurthur. The original Wizengomot was established by Merlin when he was close to his death. When A time of great Darkness would come his heir would come to set it right again. With full authority of the crown. The Heir would need to meet with Her majesty soon As by treaty she would Knight him with his charge.

The goblins were ecstatic this boy was already proving a friend to the Goblins.

Back at Hogwarts the castle it self was starting to glow. The house elves were cleaning like never before. The castle it self would be glowing white by the new term. To welcome its master Home. A door had appeared opening to a portion of the Castle unused since the days of the founders. Only the Heir could open it.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly Harry had accepted the rings and placed them on his finger. They all melded together showing only the Potter ring unless another was called forth.

The Potters had homes all over England...surprising though they never owned the house in Godrics Hollow. Potter Manor, was located just outside of the town but they never owned the cottage. Harry had a feeling he knew who did.

His holding were extensive, if he spent a million pounds a month for the rest of his life he wouldn't even touch the interest. A few of his Businesses caught his Eye. He owned the Daily Prophet, there would be changes there starting today. The One that bothered him most was Grunnings drill company it was the only one costing him money, the company should be viable yet it was loosing over a million pound a year. Gringgotts had insisted on a full audit through their sister bank Barclays. Where harry held a muggle account worth 3 billion pounds alone.

He and Hermione were given gold cards from there for purchases in the muggle world.

Hermione put up a stink but Harry told her what was his was also hers and wouldn't have it any other way. He also Paid the Grangers for her schooling at Hogwarts saying it should have come from scholarship funds anyway.

When they finally left the bank it had been a more than trying morning. Harry had other things to discuss with them but felt it could wait.

They went to Madame Malkins and ordered Harry a full new wizarding wardrobe, Hermione got a few dresses Harry had taken her to the Potter family vault to pick out a ring from the family sets. She chose the rings his mother wore, and they were both Happy with the choice. Before they left Diagon Alley they stopped in the leaky Cauldron for lunch. Where they met back up with Draco who was not Happy. His father had emptied the family vaults and left him knut less. All he had left was the manor house and he had no idea how he would even maintain it. Harry told him Dobby Knew where it was they would check it out tonight And the Granger's told him not to worry he could stay with them as long as he needed. They spent the afternoon at Harrod's harry insisted on a shopping spree for everyone. He, Dan, And Draco all got golf clubs. Draco surprisingly enjoyed the muggle world. The Parkinsons Had broken the Marriage contract as Draco couldn't pay the bride price. This also pleased him.

7:30 that evening, Harry and Draco had Dobby deliver them to Malfoy Manor. The head of house ring opened the wards so they could get in.

They walked through the house everything was where it belonged until the reached his mothers room. Draco's Mother Was unconscious but Alive.

They went to the potions room And eased the necessary Potions into her. She came around slowly But would be weak for a few days. With No house elves she could not stay in the manor. Harry had Dobby Take her to the Granger's They locked the wards back down and Dobby returned returned them Home.

Draco was happy the Granger's had accepted Narcissa into there home. She told Draco why He had done it. If she died He would get her Black vaults. He hadn't planned on his own death or Draco saving her. She was very happy Draco had decided to side with Lord Potter, she had lived in a loveless marriage since the beginning. The Magic in the contract forcing her to be subservient to his father.

She was truly more like Sirius even though she had been sorted into Sytherin. One of her Best friends was Lilly Evans, that was forced to end when she married Lucius. She thanked Harry for helping free her.

Both Harry and Draco received Ministry letters the next morning about their Wizengomot seats. The Ministry needed there proxy papers. Even though that had taken there respective Lordships they couldn't take there seats until they were 17. Harry had already decided on Remus, Draco was going to have his mother hold his as she promised to Vote the way he would prefer.

Sirius came by the next morning and was unbelievably surprised to find Narcissa there.

He informed Harry that the house on Grimauld place was to be remodeled starting next week.

"Sirius Have you started striping the house yet?"

Sirius told him . "I'm Just getting things together to throw away but the Damn House Elf kept putting things back."

Harry was thinking there are reasons to love Kreacher.

"Would you mind if I came and looked first, I had a dream of a young man that looked like you with Voldemort hiding something and an elf was helping them hide it. Voldemort called him Regulas, I really need to Look."

Hermione insisted she come along so they all left after lunch. Draco stayed with his mother who was still quiet weak.

When they Arrived at Grimauld place Kreacher was having fits.

"Bad Master Bringing mudbloods and blood traitors in to the house of Black Kreacher's Mistress would be so angry"

Sirius was pissed. "Kreacher enough of your bile, away with you!"

Harry jumped out screaming. "No Kreacher Don't leave! I have a very important question to ask you!

Did Master Regulas Leave a special Job for you to do?

"Yes kreacher the night master Regulas Died. He took kreacher to a cave and made me make him drink a potion. It hurt my good master. We got a locket from the potion. We put on my master had in its place. He made kreacher promise to destroy itbefore he died. Kreacher tried and tried. But kreacher couldn't do it."

Harry Smiled at the little old elf. "Do you still Have it? If you do I can Help you destroy It!"

"Kreacher Does!"

Harry looked at Kreacher. "If You go get it we can destroy it right NOW!

Kreacher popped away and came back less than a minute latter, holding the locket. He took the locket from Kreacher and Handed him a fang from the basilisk.

"Kreacher. When I open the Locket you stab it with that. Don't listen to it. Just stab it. Ok?"

Kreacher looked at Harry and stood Tall.

"For Master Regulas YES!"

Harry spoke open in parseltounge. The Locket burst open It called Kreachers name as kreacher brought the fang down a stabed the locket. An unearthly scream and black smoke filled the room and it was done.

Harry looked at Kreacher with a big smile.

"Thank you Kreacher You fulfilled your promise, I'm happy I was able to help you!"

Kreachers Whole demeanor changed. "Thank you Harry Potter. Youse is always welcome here!"

"One more question Kreacher, Can you get into Belatrix Lestrange's Vault?"

Sirius piped up. "Not as long as she is married, But they never had a child so they voided the contract. I can disolve the Marriage Making her a Black Then We can confiscate the entire Vault, And then disown her!" "Sounds like A plan Sirius" Harry chimed in. "How long Will it take?"

Sirius Smiled. "We can have it done this afternoon." I just have to get to Gringgotts!" Sirius said laughing all the way through.

Harry, Sirius, and Hermione Headed for Diagon Alley Through the Floo Network. Harry falling on his face instead of his ass For once. "Will I never Figure Out how to do that!"

Sirius just laughed. "You mean, no one told you to start walking when you feel yourself slowing down?"

Harry looked on indignant. "No, and the first time a screwed up and wound up in Borgin and Burkes! Speaking of..(LOL) I need a couple things from there."

"We can go when we finish In Gringgotts." Sirius said with a strange look in his eye.

They stopped in the Leaky Cauldron for a quick Butterbeer, Then headed to Gringgotts. Hermione Got that look in her eyes as she past Florish & Blots.

Harry Knew he had to keep her out of there today.

"Hermione, next time we come to the alley you can spend as much as you want in there...we just don't have time today." She huffed the realized What he said.

"You mean it Harry?"

He just smiled. "Anything for you Love!"

She stopped and kissed him right in the middle of the Alley.

Sirius Stopped and coughed to get there attention.

"No PDA's Today...we need to get these things done, I have a feeling."

Harry just turned toward the bank Hand in hand with Hermione.

They walked into the bank And Sirius headed to an open teller. "I need to speak with the Black family Manager."

He was being a typical Pureblood and the Goblin showed It.

"Have a seat over there. I'll check when he can see you Lord Black!" Was said with a sneer that meant it would be good while.

As they took a seat to wait Griphook walked by.

Harry stood to greet the little Goblin.

"Grip hook Its good to see you, May your Gold flow and your enemies fall at your feet."

Griphook was always amazed by Harry.."Well met Lord Potter, My your enemies Die on there own blood and may your vaults over flow!"

Harry just smiled. "Please Griphook My friends just call me Harry, I hope you would do the same."

No wizard had ever in memory Had called any Goblin Friend.

"I Lord Potter Would be proud to call you friend, So unless it is in my official capacity Harry It will Be. I have no other name than Griphook. But I will be proud to call you friend."

"Do you think you could help us see the Black account Manager. "

Griphook smiled which on a goblin was a sight that really was disconcerting.

"Of course Harry, I will take you to him."

Harry smiled in return.

"Thank you Griphook, If there is ever a way I can be of assistance to you. Do not Hesitate to ask."

"Harry, No one is managing your accounts here, Lord Greengrass Manages your Investments. I would Love to be the Manager for my friend."

Harry smiled at Griphook. "My friend consider it done."

As they were Going down the Hall to the account managers office Sirius pulled Harry aside.

Do you have any Idea what you just did?

Harry Laughed under his breath.

"I got an account manager I trust. He was a cart Goblin, He now manages the banks largest account.

His Pay jumped by an enormous number, and brought his clan prestige. I think it was a good choice. He will work like a dog for me great fully, instead of a goblin the bank chooses. I have also made a friend within the Goblin Nation, It is only another step to being a friend of that nation, we need strong Allies and friends."

Sirius never looked at the Goblins as possible friends and allies. They just took care of money and didn't deserve great treatment. He instantly felt Harry was right.

They walked in the account managers Door.

The Goblin at the desk sneered. "Black what are you doing here we concluded our business a week ago?"

Sirius Smiled. "Account Manager Sharptooth, May Your Gold Flow and your enemies Die at your feet.

I require your help on some Urgent family Business That I'm sure will Be profitable To us both!"

"Lord Black may your vaults over flow and your enemies choke on their own Blood! Now that the greetings are exchanged How May I help you."

I need you to dissolve The Marriage of Belatrix Lestrange for non-fulfillment. How long will it take to have the paperwork ready?

The Paperwork was readied when she failed to have a child in the second year of Marriage as by your Mothers Order, All that is required Is your Signature in Blood."

Sirius Frowned. "I hate blood quills But in this case it must be done."

Sharptooth Handed the parchments And quill to Sirus. There are five places that require your signature. They are Highlighted in blue.

Sirius signed All the documents And handed them to Sharptooth. Sharptooth Put three copies in a gold box on his desk. "They have been filed with the Ministry, the answer should come any moment."

The box glowed blue and Sharptooth removed the paperwork. "It has been approved. Is their any thing else I can help you with today?" "Yes Now that she is a black again, I'm claiming the contents of her vault except for 100 galleons Please Have it all moved to the Black Family Vault Today with a complete accounting. Please contact me when it is accomplished. Of course I will pay you a 5% bonus on the moneys placed in the vault for doing this quickly.

The items placed with in are all to be checked for any dark curses or Magic. Place them in a separate area so I may see what needs to be disposed of.

And please call me Sirius, you have worked for me well. I will consider more bonuses for such fine work."

Sharptooth replied "Thank you Sirius, Go forth and may your wealth grow with the respect you deserve."

"Sharptooth May you find your gold increase and your clan prosper. Have a profitable day."

When they returned to the Hall Griphook was waiting for them.

"Harry Director Ragnok Has asked to meet with you."

Harry smiled. "Griphook my friend it would be my Pleasure."

Griphook once again led Lead Harry and Sirius To the directors office.

"Lord Potter Its good to see you again."

"Like wise Director Ragnok, My your Gold flow and your enemies die at your feet."

"I've asked You here Lord Potter to confirm a request of this Goblin. He tells me You have asked for him to become your account mamager. The bank usually chooses, Would you tell me why if this is true?"

Harry Smiled at Griphook. "Director, Griphook was the first Goblin I met when I first came to Gringotts, He has been Honest helpful and more than that friendly towards me. If it be known He was my second friend in the wizarding world. I prefer to work with some one who has earned my trust. Griphook more than qualify's In my eyes. I would prefer him be my account Manager."

Director Ragnok had no memory of anyone ever calling a Goblin Friend, trusted or honest.

"Very Well Lord Potter, if you prefer it it shall be. Is their anything else I might be able to help you with today. I was wondering If your people Knew how destroy a horcrux with out destroying the host.

Ragnok Was shocked, that any wizard would even know to ask.

"How Lord Potter, would you even know to ask such a thing?"

Harry grinned just a little. "Director, you wound me, your people are the most renowned Curse breakers. If anyone could do it it would be you. Though I doubt the service would be cheap."

Wizard never complimented Goblins ever. This young wizard had a friend in the Goblin Nation, and was complimenting the abilities of there race.

He may be the one they have been waiting for.

"Harry I would like to designate you as a friend of the Goblin Nation, If you need this service once we would not charge you."

Harry won it now not to scare Sirius out of his wits.

"Director Ragnok, I would be more than proud to be a true friend Of the goblin Nation. Although I Know your services are valuable, I would still wish to pay for such a service. Your friendship and that of the Goblin Nation is not some thing that monetary or service can put a value on."

"Lord Potter, I only ask you work with us towards the rights of goblins in your world so might Join as equals."

Harry smiled A Ragnok, "My Friend, That I would do anyway. Because we are of a different race. Does not mean we don't feel, don't want understanding, don't want friendship. I would do the same. The Goblin Nation Is now a group of Friends. Of course I want to meet you on equal footing in everything."

Ragnok was pleased, "Lord Potter, Where is this horcrux, we can remove it and see it destroyed."

Harry took his right index finger, Brought it to the scar on his forehead, And said with the most serious Look he could muster. "Here in my Scar my friend, It's ME!"

Sirius Fainted, Ragnok and Griphook sat speachless.

"My Magic has been fighting it since I was a baby, I need it gone so I can defeat Voldemort, and cleanse our world of his evil. If he wins we all lose!"

Ragnok Looked up at Harry.

"Griphook, Take Harry down to the Ritual room. Get the curse breakers and Healers to meet you there. This is top Priority. See to it Our friend leaves here Healthy And Horcrux Free!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Not again!**_

_**Healing and the Queen**_

Harry and Griphook walked in silence Through the halls of the bank. They got in the Goblin Carts and stopped at his family Vault. It was Harry's First time seeing it. Griphook spoke for the first time since leaving the office. "Go inside, along the right wall you will find your family's weapons. Choose a Dagger and return with it." Griphook ran his finger down the Door and it opened. Harry walked inside. Their was so much Gold it was piled to the ceiling, There were cases of gems family jewelry. Harry paid no attention and walked to the right wall as instructed. He chose a dagger with an Ivory Handle carved with Runes, He lifted it from its scabbard and found more Runes all along The Blade. He placed it back in the Scabbard and exited the Vault. The Door closed behind Him. In his mind He hoped it would not be the last time he could enter that vault.

Griphook drove the cart even further into the caves, far below any Vaults, until they reached what appeared to be a goblin Village. On the farthest side the cart came to a hault. Without a word Griphook lead Harry into a cave, that was bright white. There were no candles or torches the light seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. A small seemingly ancient Goblin Approached them, She held out her hand to Harry, He handed her the dagger. The female Goblin Pointed to a door, It was at least a foot thick of a metal harry had never seen before.

When he touched it He could feel it draining his magic so he released his hand immediately. He continued into the room followed by the female Goblin. She pointed at the floor It was covered in runes except where she pointed. Harry Lay down where he was instructed. The Goblin leaned over him and waved her hands. A dark mist rose above Harry's forehead and receded Back in. The healer curse breaker Then traced the scar on Harry's forehead with the dagger causing it to bleed blood as black as coal. She used a vial an caught every drop, Until it bled pure red. She passed her hands Over his head once more and began chanting over him. The runes began to glow The mist rose again screaming The runes showed stronger The light in the room began to glow Gold, with one final scream the room went silent, the light slowly dimmed. Harry felt lighter than he ever did in his life. His magic was like pure electricity in his veins. He could feel blocks breaking.

His memory became perfectly clear. He could see all the lives he led with stunning clarity. Every moment of his life flashed before him. It stopped on the Memory Of his mother dieing. He copied the Man in the room he pointed his finger and said the words. The curse didn't rebound. He killed him with the killing curse wandlessly. An eighteen month old child cast the killing curse and stopped the dark lord. The scar was from the attaching of the Horcrux. Everyone was wrong...The Horcrux was hiding the truth from him, so he would never do it again. The power he Knows not is Harry is just more powerful. The horcrux broke his confidence. Its Gone and he see's it for what it was lies by the dark lord. Now it is time to show the dark lord he can lie no more. Most of his minions are Gone. Two horcruxes to go. I Now know how to beat him.

Griphook lead Harry back to Ragnoks office,

He walked inside The office. Sirius And Ragnok noticed the difference before he said a word. He walked taller with more confidence. It was as if every hurt he had endured was taken away. You could see it in his every move. The lines on his face were gone. He looked younger. Some how more powerful.

Harry spoke up. "Thank you director Ragnok, it was successful. The horcrux Has been destroyed. I and the wizarding world owe you and the goblin Nation A debt that can never be repaid. I will work tirelessly when this is over for Goblin equality and the equality of all magical races in the queens magical world. I found with my Heritage My title comes from king Aurthur I owe my elegance To the crown as we all do.

I am reading myself to see the queen to pledge my family and my life to service to the crown once again.

When that is done I will defeat the evil once again as my forefathers did. May you all See the days of peace. Where we have no more enemies to fall at our feet."

The Director Was surprised The only other time the ritual had been performed on a living being. They were out for weeks. Harry seemed rejuvenated.

Young Lord, take this with you as a gift to her Majesty, From her faithful servants of the Goblin Nation." The Box was charmed to only open in the queens hands.

"Thank you Director Ragnok, I will as your friend see to your wishes.

I must contact the minister to arrange audience with the Queen."

Harry stood before the director. May your gold flow like a river, mat your children know true peace.

Thank you again for all your help. You and your people are true patriots that are deserving Of Honor. I hope to see you soon."

Sirius And Harry were lead the Lobby Of the Bank.

Griphook looked up at Harry, "Good Luck my friend."

Harry smiled. "With friends like the goblins I'm sure I have all the luck I'll need."

They Left the Bank To go home to the Grangers.

When they arrived Hermione Threw her arms around Harry and kissed him. He returned the kiss with a passion he never knew he held. When they broke apart it was because they needed to breathe.

He looked in his loves eyes...He said. "I have so much to tell you. "We killed another horcrux...The one in me!"

When they were alone Harry told her everything from that day. She was going to kill him for taking such a chance. Until he told her he had to do it before he could arrange his audience with the queen.

Harry sat down and wrote Minister Fudge telling him he needed to see the Muggle prime minister as soon as possible. Hedwig was more than happy to make the delivery.

The Office of Minister Fudge.

Hedwig dropped the letter on Fudges Desk and stood looking at him. He sent the letter with the Emerys Seal. Saying he needed an audience with the Muggle Prime Minister...it meant life or death to the wizarding world of the kingdom of Brittan.  
Fudge was not Happy. The Prime minister did not like Fudge in the least, And the feeling was mutual. But harry was using proper channels. If he didn't get his audience his new political pull and ownership of the Prophet He could force it and make real problems for him. He was hanging by a thread As it was. He would write back and tell him he would do his best to make it happen.

Office of the Prime minister

The prime minister was alone in his office when that stupid portrait that looked like a Man that was half frog started talking. Please be Prepared the Minister for magic will be coming in.

Just a moment latter The fireplace in his office burned green And minister Fudge stepped out.

"Good afternoon Prime Minister, I do not for once bring bad news, But a request from one og our most upstanding citizens. This Is the letter He asked me to deliver to you. It is perfectly safe. He asks that I wait for a reply."The prime Minister opened the letter And read it through quickly.

"Who is this Lord Potter?"

Fudge was sweating. He Is the last of an ancient and noble house, A direct decendent Of Merlin Emery's, who's Family Was given Lordship By King Aurthur. He told me if you needed proof give you this."

The prime minister sighed. "You may drive me crazy, But i can say you've never lied to me. I'll contact her Majesty and try to set this up." the Queen will think I'm Crazy. "I hope I still have a job after this and I am not is a sanatorium."

"You will not be, Tell her to ask Shaklebolt He is one of our aurors on her personal guard."

Fudge was smiling.

"I wish I had been informed. It would help if I knew what was going on."

Fudge looked at him.

"Do you have people watching the major entrances to our world armed to the teeth and not tell me. I'm sure you do." In your case it would be easy to put a confundus charm on you and have you tell me anything...its done for the queens protection. If no muggle know she is safer. We care deeply about our monarch too. Consider we always have some one there. You will just never know who it is.

Please get this done. Here is some floo powder Just throw it in the flames say minister for magic office and tell Me when it can be done Or tickle the portrait I will come as soon as I can."

Thank you for your time Prime minister."

With that fudge exited via the floo.

I swear he thinks I have nothing better to do.

Granger Home

Harry and Hermione Were talking to the Malfoys.  
"Narcissa where do you think Lucius might have hidden the family money. We can't let the wrong people get there hands on it. Its your money and heritage Draco."

"He had been talking a lot to that Umbridge woman at the ministry. Narcissa Looked at harry as she said it."

"She has it. She is a supporter Of the dark lord that was never marked. Being a woman it would be suspicious in a ministry position to always wear long sleeves. Her politics fit the mold. If he were looking for help getting away that's just were he'd go. And since there are identifiable family items in her possession, We can get her sent to azkaban and out of our way!"

Harry was plotting well but Hermione had the answer.

"Narcissa you know all your jewelry very well don't you?"

asked Hermione.

Narcissa could instantly see where this was going.

"I Report the theft to the aurors, Tell them nothing of whom to suspect. But watch her closely at the ministry for my own pieces. That will give them the right to search her home and vaults."

"Correct, And since you are the wronged party They would give you all she is holding." You would most likely wind up richer than you were getting some of the bribe money back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Not Again!**_

_**The Ministry and Umbridge**_

Harry and Hermione woke early that morning. The invisibility cloak at the ready. They were going to follow Umbridge. Narrcissa had provided a pensive memory of all her jewels, Most from the black family as Lucius never saw fit to show her any from the Malfoy estate.

Dobby was going to slip them in and watch their backs. Harry was carrying some Zonko Products. He hoped he wouldn't need them. Once they confirmed the jewels, Dobby would get Narrcissa. She was till weak from Five days Of being tied up. Even the Aurors Hadn't yet seen her.

Harry and Hermione were quietly waiting in the attrium. It was seven in the morning, very few were there. Most of the upper ministry workers didn't arrive until after ten.

They saw Aurthur Weasley, Moving towards the Bank of lifts. As he entered a lift, they caught site of their Prey...for prey she surely was. The heavy set woman in Pink looked as if a toad had been transfigured poorly. She tried to walk with authority, but looked more like the weebles Harry has as a child after Dudley had tired of them. (Weebles wobble but they don't fall down) Their around her neck was a neckless. Narccissa had described in detail. It was a thick Golden chain, with three rubies and two diamonds given her by her mother on her seventeenth birthday. Dobby was called to bring Narccissa. The confrontation should be fun. The neckless was Charmed that if activated the person could only tell the truth. Harry And Hermione stayed as close as the could safely.

Dobby Had informed The lady Malfoy and she was on her way. When she arrived in the atrium their were a few signs of shock. Harry noted each face that showed it to memory. They all headed for the lifts. Lady Malfoy knew where the toad womans office was on the third floor. Narccissa was a true Slytherin, her walk left no doubt it was just a social call, while inside she was seething with fury.

When they arrived in front of the Toad womans office, their were 40 secretary's at desks on the floor, quills writing away mindlessly as all government drones do.

They entered the office unannounced, and stood waiting to be acknowledged.

The Toad with out even looking up said. "What ever it is, leave it on my desk I'm to busy at the moment."

The room was sick in pink with kitten plaques adorning all the walls. Lady Malfoy, didn't so much as raise an eye brow.

"Good morning Delores," were the only words she spoke.

Umbridge looked up in horror, This woman should be dead by now.

"M..M..Mrs M..M..Malfoy, How good to see you again." She said seemingly sinking into her chair out of sight.

"I'm sure it is Delores, I have some business that requires your assistance in Amelia Bones office. Would you be so kind as to follow me." This was not said as a question or statement it was clearly an order expected to be followed.

Delores paled. "Surly you understand I'm much to busy today...could we make an appointment at a latter date?"

Lady Malfoy looked at her with even more Hatred than before.

" I'm sorry Delores, as regent of a Noble house I Must insist. This is most urgent. With truth it shall be done!" activating the neckless.

Delores got up compelled to follow. As they walked with purpose through the halls of the ministry, Delores beady little eyes were darting everywhere. Never before had she felt so distressed, it was as if every eye was out to get her. Her Slytherin instincts were screaming run, but her feet seemed to betray her. When they arrived at the DMLE, Delores was ready to panic, everything in her said this will not end well...oh how right those thought were.

The office Of Amelia Bones

Amelia's secretary introduced the two lady's and closed the door. Amelia came around from behind her desk. "Lady Malfoy, Its good to see you. I'm sorry to hear of your loss."

Narccissa Just smiled. "Amelia, It was no loss, he left me tied to my bed in magic suppression cuffs, With our wards totally locked down so even Draco couldn't get in. as you can see he was no loss to me only a release and relief."

Delores Umbridge was standing in shock, and new she was cooked.

Narcissa looked at Delores. "Now Delores we would be very interested in how you came to be wearing my neckless?" She said in word in a perfectly even tone.

Delores was pulling at the neckless with such furor, That it was cutting into her neck and she was bleeding profusely.  
"Well Lucius had me holding all his money and things until he could leave the country alone. Some young girl in Sweden, he'd promised to marry. He said I could keep half the jewelry because you were dieing!"

Amelia wrote a note taped the parchment with her wand and a paper airplane zoomed out of the room.

"Kingsley Shaclkebolt, entered the room in less than a minute.

"King" smiled Amelia. "Would you take madame Umbridge down to the interrogation room, I'm sure she has much to tell us." Amelia hated Delores, she was enjoying every second of this.

Kingsley, put Delores in magic restraining cuffs and lead her from the office screaming she was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister him self they would all regret it. As they left the DMLE offices. Everyone stood and aplauded. Harry and Hermione Had Dobby Pop them home amidst the Chaos.

The Daily Profit next morning

_**Delores Umbridge**_

_**Closet Death eater charges with**_

_**150 counts of murder**_

Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to Minister Fudge, Yesterday confessed to 150 different murders, of muggles, New magical's Half bloods and purebloods. She was also chared with theft corruption taking bribes the list goes on. Crimes as heinous As You-know-Who himself. The minister has stated if convicted she will be sentenced to the veil of Death.

No one read a word farther the party was started.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Not Again!**_

_**Hidy holes and death eaters**_

Amelia Bones was in seventh Heaven, she was just handed a list of 72 death Eaters, all ministry workers. This was going to be the most simple operation in her department History. She was throwing a Ball and dinner (Awards ceremony). They were each told they would be receiving 500 Galleons for meritorious service to the ministry. It was all being handled by her personal house elves. In each bag of Galleons was a port key straight to magic suppression cells in the ministry. No one would be able to leave until the party was over. "Delores had been the main point of contact in the ministry." John Dawlish And Yaxley were her only problems. They were in her department. They were not on the list. They would be brought in that evening when they reported to work. They had been put on night shift.

The party was that evening. She was dressed in her finest robes. Light blue silk that showed her figure well. She was wearing Dragon hide armor underneath. The neck line and long sleeves might be her only give away. But this group would all be wearing the same. The best part was the award was being given by Sirius Black for the fight against dark forces. (Sirius thought is was the best prank he ever pulled.)

Rita Skeeter, was going to be in attendance. Her illegal animagus form is now known to the DMLE so her arrest will also happen. The clean up of the ministry will be quick.

There were 25 others on her list. They were in custody or dead. It looked like Voldemorts people were going to take a major hit.

Ball Room Ministry Of Magic.

Everyone was dressed in there finest, the fire whiskey was flowing freely. Dinner was served before the awards were given. Each person walked across the stage to receive a bag of 500 galleons. Then were seated. As soon as the last person received his bag, Amelia activated the portkeys. Rits Skeeter was stunned and taken to an anti animagus cell.

Sirius sat on the dais Laughing like a hyena.

The cells were full, of screaming death eaters.

The trials would take the rest of the summer, with half the Wizengomot arrested the new quarum instantly passed the virita serum act stating all trials would now use it, there was no longer a pureblood exemption. Their would be more names coming.

The monetary stashes across England were raided the next morning. Over three billion galleons were recovered. Narccissa received a 10% finders fee. Her vaults were full again, and not blood money this time.

Draco was over the moon, He was now solidly on the side of the light. His mother held his proxy in the government. She also was on the side of the light.

He also wound up spending a lot of time with Ginny Weasley. Ron was going crazy. His hatred of any thing or any one Slytherin couldn't be over come. It was even worse now that Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis were now dating the twins. Ron couldn't get a date with Eloise Midgen. It looked like Hogwarts would be totally changed come September.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Not again!**_

_**The last horcruxes!**_

Harry Knew the ring was in the Guant shack, This was one he didn't want to do alone. He may not be happy with Dumbledore, but it was in the previous time line the true cause of his Death. Hermione insisted she come along as did Sirius. They set out the day before Harry's birthday. It was about four O'clock when they arrived in Little Hangleton. They decided to walk in from the Village. When they saw the cemetery they new they were close. They almost missed the shack entirely, it was so over grown with vines and part of its roof had caved in. When they reached the door the snake was still nailed to the door. Harry took the Slytherin family ring and placed it on the lock. It opened by it self. Harry walked in the other two attempted to follow but were thrown back. Harry had to continue alone. He reached out with his magic looking for a familiar feeling. The fireplace is where it was. The roof was hanging down in front of it. In the center of the fire mantle piece, there was an indentation. He put the ring and it fit perfectly. A stone fell out of the fire place and a ring box floated to his hands. He could feel the magic calling to him. He so wanted to wear the ring. He dropped the box on the the hearth. The sword of Griffindor in his hand. He raised the sword above his head and brought it down on the ring. Ugly green smoke the color of an infectious puss, rose from the ring screamed the entire shack began shaking. The roof was creaking madly. Harry turned and ran out the door as the shack burst into flame. He jumped to the ground as flames seemed to jump after cast fiend fire containment spells then walk to the other two, Sat down on the ground his clothing burnt around the edges. "I need a vacation!" Sirus laughed while Hermione was kissing him and yelling at him. "Be more careful!" Over and over between kisses.

All the horcruxes were gone Voldemort was dead.

The world neen not know of his ultimate defeat. Harry only had on question left. "Hermione Would you do me the great honor of becoming Mrs Harry Potter, I happen to love you! We need to do the real wedding as soon as we get out of Hogwarts!

Dumbledore Had no idea all the Horcuxes were destroyed including the one he lost trying to be reborn. Harry was still in for another battle!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Not again!**_

_**Harry's Birthday**_

Harry woke the morning of July 31, like it was any other morning. He woke and found it was almost ten o'clock. He had never slept this long. Well time to shower and get ready for the day. He dressed in old jeans that he found comfortable and one of Dudley's old t-shirts, clothes that truly fit had never become comfortable for him after years of oversize clothes.

He walked to the kitchen, not a sound to be heard in the house.

The lights were out, the room was uncommonly dark for this time of day. As he walked into the kitchen the lights seemed to jump on from everywhere.

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

It seemed like everyone he knew was in that room. It went from empty to extremely crowded in just an instant. The whole quiditch team, the Longbottoms, The Bones, The Weasleys all but Ron, The one's most importaint seemed to be missing. Sirius, Hermione, and Dobby, were no where in sight. The three, slowly entered the room. Dobby levitating the biggest snitch he'd ever seen With Happy Birthday harry Burning just above it. Sirius And Hermione's Arms laden with Gifts. There were bottles of butter beer in barrels of ice. The room filled with ballons with Happy birthday HARRY! Spinning on their surface's. A huge Banner with, Happy Birthday Harry we LOVE YOU! Emblazoned on it. Harry sat down in the middle of the floor tears in his eyes, a smile on his face. His head in his hands. For the very first time in his life he felt truly loved. Hermione set the gifts on the table. Sat next to him. Pulled him into her arms and Kissed him soundly.

The party went on all day. One person missing was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore Sat in his office at the castle. He had lost almost all his political power. He was even worried about remaining at Hogwarts. How could this have happened. The boy was to die the HE THE GREAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WOULD COME IN AT THE LAST MINUTE AND FINISH OF VOLDEMORT. Then by right of conquest take all the titles both Harry and The Dark lord Had every right too.

He would obtain the family rings and all the powers they entailed. 55 years of planning down the drain, he and his lover Gellert had planed it so carefully. Albus had even slipped away when ever he could to spend time with his lover. Gellert would not be pleased. At least they had the stone, They had both been drinking the elixir of Life and growing stronger.

They were to Rule the world. Their Ideas of the Greater Good realized at last. They would lead the wizarding world and slowly infiltrate the filthy Muggle world subjugating them to there rule...not more than slaves. Numengaurd was not a prison it was fortress filled with magical and muggle weaponry.

Now the plans would need to be changed, He would Have to kill Potter Himself. Potter had trusted him, He only needed to get close a simple killing curse would take him down and he an Gelert would rule the world for the Greater Good.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Not again**_

_**Greater good**_

The concept of the Greater Good, sounded nice. You could tell some one what you were doing was for the greater good and the would easily follow you.

Witches, wizards, women, and men...they were all sheep. The wolves controlled them, and Albus was the head of the wolves. He worked as the puppeteer,

The occasional blip on the screen unexpected but manageable if used correctly happened.

Harry though, He was more than a blip. He had come into his own. He had cut the strings. The whole of the wizarding world was behind him now.

He the great Albus Dumbledore, was be regulated to history. Old and without fresh Ideas. The boy had done away with the death eaters. He had even managed to remove he the great Albus Dumbledore, from his positions of power.

This can't be, the plan was for the boy to die, then he the great Albus Dumbledore, would swoop in and rid the world of the great evil. The sheep would then follow him forever. Then he would use them to infiltrate the muggle world and quietly take over.

Yes Harry Potter must be painted as the new Dark Lord so he could kill him. Harry would never again allow himself to be a puppet.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Not again!**_

_**Dumbledore's destiny**_

Harry and Hermione are off alone. They are sitting by the lake the spring sun just warm enough to stop the chill. The beech tree is just coming into full bloom, and the black lake is placid.

"You"re not going to believe me Hermione." Harry says as he looks out over the lake with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What Harry you know I'm always here for you.

Harry turned looking in her beautiful cinnamon eyes.

"Dumbledore, he is as bad or worse than Riddle was. His Greater good, Is only status quo. He built Tom Riddle. He was loosing power, He wanted the orphan of Slytherin, To die at his hand. That way he could claim title by conquest. Now With all my other titles, I claim that too. He is going to make me look like the next Dark Lord. Then kill me. He claims all the titles by conquest. He has made a horcrux himself, He murdered his own sister to make it. He made it look like a fight between himself,Grindlewald , and his brother. We need to speak with the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore...only she knows what he used."

Hermione was more than shocked. "You're kidding Harry, he is the leader of the light."

"Okay, Let me ask this, just my life. He hears a prophesy, puts the two families it concerned under a fidelis charm which he casts. He knows who the secret keeper is for both. Wormtail.

He then see's both sets of our parents murdered or worse. He seals the will of my parents, that he witnessed. He places a fifteen month old baby in front of a door, in the middle of the night and walks away. Leaving that same child with people he knows hate him. He knows Sirius is innocent. He leaves him in Azkaban for 13 years. He could easily have forced his trial, being the Chief Warlock. Then there are all of our adventures in the supposed safest place in the Magical world. The wards and paintings in the castle are all tied to him. Yet he knows none of the things we have had to fix for him. Put that Beautiful Mind of yours to work and what is the only conclusion?"

Hermione's Mouth was hanging open as she slowly spoke. "OH MERLIN!"

Harry looked in her eyes again. "These are only the crimes we know about. Look at the world we joined. He does nothing to punish evil doers. In any other school He'd have been fired and up on charges by now. Did you know there is a marriage contract between Ginny and me. It was made November 15 1981. He signed it as my magical Guardian. It included the vassalage of my house to the Weasleys.

While the Weasleys are in Vassalage to him. Giving him total control over me for life. Our soul bond negated the contract. He has tried to steal money from my parents and grand parents vaults. The goblins stopped him. Now he portrays me as Dark Lord, Kills me, and gets it all. Is this a light wizard?"

Harry looked out over the lake once more and let it all sink in.

"Hermione, was gob smacked to say the least. She was totally speechless. She had all the pieces in front of her and never put them together. She just sat there shaking her head.

"You remember the Basilisk in second year. "You were to be the one killed to weaken me. He was and is very angry about us. I have been putting an antidote to love potions in our food every day. He wants you with Ron. He had Snape making amorentia. Keyed to Ginny for me and Ron for you!"

That did it. Hermione was stomping around screaming incoherently for ten minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Not again!**_

_**The boy is to much!**_

Albus to many names Dumbledore was not happy. The boy was all over the news, Youngest Order of Merlin winner ever, defeater of dark Lords, given a mastery in DADA at fourteen, it was to much. Not once was his name even mentioned. He was Albus Dumbledore, No one even seemed to care any more.

Albus sat in his office fuming. This should have been his moment, the boy was to die and he comes in to save the day.

No one will believe the boy has gone dark, How could he get rid of him. The purebloods were even falling in behind the boy. The news laws the boy advocated went through on the first vote. All the old Laws that kept him in power were falling. The goblins had closed him out of the Potter vaults and were insisting all items be returned. He still hadn't been able to open the Potter, Griffindor, or Slytherin Grimores.

He had called the boy to his office and was still waiting. No one had ever kept him waiting this long. When he heard the knock on the door, it was not relief or anticipation it was anger.

"Come in."

Harry walked into the office, seemingly unconcerned.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

Harry's mind shields were up solid, he left a small crack in them to see if Albus would try it.

"Harry, I was wondering where you learned the spell you used on Voldemort?"

Harry put on a shit eating grin.

I got it from Professor Snape sir, First Year."

Harry knew he lied, but it would be to big a draw to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked pensive as he gazed into Harry's eyes. He found Harry's mind shields solid impenetrable but for a small crack He moved into it and it snapped shut.

Albus was in total blackness, Suddenly his own mind began playing out like a movie before him...He couldn't stop it. All his secrets were playing out before the boy. He fought, It wasn't possible. No one had ever beaten his mind. The boy had him trapped.

The boy saw the worst, his horcrux. It was sitting on the shelf directly behind him. He saw him killing his sister to make it. He saw him instructing Tom Riddle. He saw all his intentions. He was still fighting a losing battle. He saw what he wanted with Harry, the controls he used on his teachers. He saw what he done with Snape, How he confunded him to become a Death Eater. Everything. Harry finally forced him out, he was completely spent.

"Headmaster, I'll be leaving now."

Dumbledore pulled him self together raised his wand and screamed "NO!"

He began the killing curse..."AVADA..."

Harry silenced him. Minerva McGonagal came out from under Harry's invisibility cloak and stunned him.

"I see you were right Mr. Potter.

I'll call the aurors now."

Albus Dumbledore, was taken way in magic suppressing cuffs. He was totally beaten.

Harry reached up on the shelf and retrieved the The plaque holding his head boy badge. Took the Sword of Griffindor from the wall, and plunged it into the badge.

The scream was deafening, Albus Dumbledore's horcrux was no more.

He and Professor McGonagal Gathered all the evidence from his office.

It was taken to Madame Bones Office.

Dumbledore was charged with murder, sedition, theft, child abuse, and many many more charges.

When the trial ended he was taken to the department of mysteries, Stood before the Veil of death and pushed through.

An era in the wizarding world was over, A new era was beginning. The death eaters fell apart, the Wizengamot was disbanded and a new Wizard Parliament totally elected was begun. There were no more pure blood seats.

Bigotry was outlawed, The Goblins and other creatures were given equal rights. The wizard economy grew like never before. Techromancy took over. Wizard equivalent Mundane products took hold.

The computer revolution came to the wizarding world. It was now the greatest time of history. It was wonderful!


End file.
